The present invention relates generally to facia systems for building roofs and more particularly to an uncomplicated roof facia arrangement designed for reliability in construction, ease in assembly and durability in use.
Facia systems, which are used in large part in conjunction with built-up roof decks, are intended to serve one of two primary functions, or both. First, they are to act as a water dam surrounding the outer periphery of the built-up roof deck, thereby preventing water from running off the top and down the sides of the building. Second, they are to provide an aesthetically appealing finishing trim around the top of the building, i.e., around the built-up roof deck. Facia systems may, of course, serve other functions such as, for example, to provide a moisture seal at the outer edges of the building where the built-up roof deck ends, thereby preventing water or other such moisture from seeping in under the built-up roof.
There are many different types of facia systems available and/or generally disclosed in the prior art. Some of these systems are very simple in design and accordingly are, in most cases, relatively inexpensive to manufacture and rather easily assembled in the field. However, these less complicated systems do suffer in the area of reliability and durability. On the other hand, there are those systems which more reliably serve to prevent water run-off and/or more durably remain in place after assembly to provide a longer lasting, well aligned finishing trim. These latter systems, however, are generally more complicated in design than the simpler systems and, as a result, are generally more expensive to manufacture and much more difficult to assemble in the field.
As will be seen hereinafter, the present invention provides a facia arrangement which, in the overall system, provides the advantages of both the heretofore suggested less complicated and heretofore more complicated facia systems. The facia arrangement constructed in accordance with the present invention is uncomplicated in design, economically manufactured and easily assembled in the field, and yet it functions as a water dam, aesthetically appealing finish trim and moisture seal in a reliable and durable fashion.